Raison D'Aimer, Raison De Vivre
by Cammie972
Summary: Septième année à Poudlard : Alors qu'Harry Potter se prépare à l'affrontement final, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy vont se trouver une raison de vivre, celle d'aimer.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:** _L'univers d'Harry Potter m'appartiens, dès que JK Rowling m'aura signée quelques papiers.  
_

**Important:** _L'histoire débute sur la septième année. Dumbledore n'a pas été tué par Rogue et Draco n'avait pas reçu de mission pour le tuer.  
_

**

* * *

Raison D'Aimer, Raison De Vivre**

Chapitre 1 : Où on apprend qu'il c'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant les vacances

Hermione Granger fendait rapidement la foule qui se trouvait sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley sur ses talons.

« Oh je t'en pris Hermione, donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas venir au Terrier pendant les vacances ? demanda Ron pour la énième fois.

-Figure toi Ronald que j'ai prévus de tas de choses passionnantes pendant ses vacances, répondit Hermione.

-Vraiment ? Un programme de révision peut-être ? » railla-t-il.

Harry explosa de rire tandis que Ron butta contre sa valise.

« Bande d'idiots ! » fit-elle vexée.

Elle accéléra le pas.

« Ne fait pas attention à Ron, lui dit Harry en la rattrapant. Il est vrai que c'est un imbécile fini mais bon tu pourrais lui faire plaisir en venant une semaine ou deux.

-Comme si je ne le voyais pas suffisamment assez par an ! Harry, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion et tu sais d'avance ce que je vais te dire: j'ai tourné la page. »

Son ami ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il savait mieux que n'importe qui à quel point Ron avait gâchées toutes ses chances auprès Hermione, pas étonnant qu'elle est envie de changement.

« Fait attention à toi, lâcha-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra le trente et un de toute façon », dit-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione se remit en marche tirant sa grosse valise derrière elle, quand elle se retourna subitement.

« Passe de bonnes vacances Harry ! Souhaite en autant à Ginny et Ron de ma part ! Salut Molly pour moi ! lui cria-t-elle.

-Pas de soucis !» lui répondit-il en agitant sa main.

La jeune fille lui sourit et disparu en traversant le mur.

« Alors? demanda Ron en le rejoignant.

-Alors rien », avoua Harry.

Ils repérèrent Mrs. Weasley dans la foule et se dirigèrent vers elle, qui les accueillit à bras ouvert.

L'excitation qui régnait sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4 en ce début d'année était palpable. Un énorme nuage de fumée sortait de la cheminée du train. La plupart des parents embrassaient avec émotion une dernière fois leur enfant, où leur recommandaient de ne pas faire trop de bêtises. Une famille attirait l'attention plus qu'une autre. C'était les Weasley, particulièrement reconnaissable à cause de leur cheveux roux. Bien entendu seul le célèbre Harry Potter faisait tache, avec ses cheveux brun foncé. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, était en train de lui parler de Quidditch. Sa petite sœur, Ginny Weasley et petite amie d'Harry à ses heures perdues, s'était éclipsé un moment histoire de raconter ses vacances à ses amies. Il ne manquait qu'une seule personne pour compléter le trio légendaire, Hermione Granger. Celle-ci pour une raison inconnue avait poliment décliné l'invitation de passer son été au Terrier, bien qu'elle soit venue pour l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Mrs. Weasley appela tout le monde pour leur dire au revoir.

« Ecoutez les enfants, je sais que vous avez traversé de grandes choses récemment mais gardez à l'esprit que nous sommes une famille et que nous devons nous soutenir les uns des autres. Bon venez me faire un câlin.

-Maman ! protesta Ginny, on est plus des "enfants" mais des "adolescents".

-Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama Mrs. Weasley. Dois-je vous rappelez jeune fille que vous n'êtes pas encore majeur, donc par conséquent vous resterez une enfant jusqu'à vos dix-sept ans.

-Merlin !

-Prends de la graine petite ! lança Ron.

-Au revoir » , fit poliment Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Les deux Weasley firent de même et ils se dirigèrent vers le train. Harry aida Ginny à monter sa valise quand quelqu'un lui sauta brusquement dessus, faisant tomber la lourde malle sur le pied de Ron.

« Harry ! s'écria une voix féminine. Comme je suis contente de te voir.

-Hermione ? demanda le jeune homme en question après un moment d'hésitation.

-AIE ! » s'exclama Ron.

Ginny lâcha un soupir et hissa tant bien que mal sa valise avant de se retourner vers les autres. Harry demeurait perplexe, la jeune fille qu'il avait devant les yeux était bien différente de la Hermione qu'il connaissait. Celle-ci se détacha de lui et il put l'observer. Elle avait un beau visage, des yeux couleur chocolat, un nez légèrement retroussé, une fine bouche rose et ses cheveux tombaient dans son dos en une cascade de boucle châtain clair bien ordonnées. Elle ne portait pas sa robe de sorcière mais juste son chemisier blanc, où les deux boutons du haut étaient négligemment détachés, et sa jupe noir plissé de son uniforme. Le plus surprenant était qu'elle portait une adorable paire de richelieu rouge à talon haut. La jeune fille sourit laissant découvrir ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Malgré sa transformation étonnante, ce sourire permit à Harry d'être sûr de l'identité de la personne.

« Oh mon dieu Hermione tu es magnifique ! s'étonna Harry.

-Tu insinues qu'avant j'étais moche ? plaisanta-t-elle.

-Bien sur que non !

-Me voila rassurée. Salut Ginny, salut Ron. »

La rousse sauta dans les bras d'Hermione et les deux jeunes filles pouffèrent de rire tout en ce complimentant mutuellement sur leur coiffure. Car la jeune Weasley avait laissé sa frange pousser lui donnant un air mystérieux. Ron regardait Hermione d'un air béat.

« Waouh, elle a drôlement changé Hermione, remarqua-t-il.

-Ah qui le dis-tu, répondit Harry tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher je crois que Neville va avaler son crapaud.

-T'inquiètes, il n'a aucune chance contre moi. »

Le petit groupe s'installa dans un compartiment où ils retrouvèrent Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Le train démarra.

Les conversations allaient des sujets les plus sérieux, aux sujet les plus insolites les menant inévitablement aux vacances qu'avait passé Luna à la recherche d'animaux fantastiques.

« Au fait, vous saviez qui sont les préfets en chefs cette année, demanda Harry tout en jouant avec une des mèche de cheveux de Ginny.

-Eh bien il se trouve que c'est moi, avoua Hermione.

-Sérieux ?s'exclama Ron.

-Sérieux.

-Cool ! Tu pourras enlever des point aux serpentard, surtout qu'il nous on fait le même coup quand Ombrage était là, dit Ginny.

-Peut-être, bon je file Mcgonagall m'a convoqué dans le wagon des préfets. On se retrouve plus tard », lança Hermione.

Quand elle arriva elle ne s'étonna pas de voir son homologue masculin déjà installé. Celui-ci lisait la « Gazette du sorcier » sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers la vitre donnaient à ses cheveux des reflets dorés alors qu'habituellement ils étaient blonds platine. Il portait sa chemise blanche et sa cravate verte et argent et un pantalon noir. Hermione s'assit sur la banquette d'en face. Elle inspira profondément et salua celui qu'elle considérait comme un ennemi depuis sept ans.

« Malfoy. »

C'était bien Draco Malfoy qui se trouvait installé en face d'elle, il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers la jeune fille. Mcgonagall entra un instant après, elle observa ses deux étudiants, puis lâcha un long soupire.

« Ecoutez, je sais que les tensions entre Gryffondor et Serpentard sont là depuis des siècles, mais pour cette année je vous demanderai d'y faire abstraction », dit-elle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, dubitative alors que Malfoy eu un rictus méprisant.

« Professeur, vous savez bien que cela est impossible, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Mais faire équipe avec Granger ! La personne qui a eu cette idée manque tout bonnement de bon sens !

-Malfoy ! réprimanda la vieille femme. Vous veillerez à vous montrez plus reconnaissant envers le professeur Dumbledore de vous avoir choisi comme préfet en chef. A ce propos, le directeur a jugé bon de rapprocher vos deux maisons et il a eu pour idée de vous donnez un appartement que vous partagerez durant toute l'année.

-C'est une blague ? s'exclama Hermione.

-Pas du tout miss. Granger. Votre appartement se situe au deuxième étage derrière le tableau du lutin vert, votre mot de passe est : Merlin l'Enchanteur. »

Malfoy ouvrit d'un geste brusque son journal et son visage disparu derrière, tandis qu'Hermione se tourna vers la vitre.

« Bien, je vous laisse », dit Mcgonagall en ouvrant la porte.

A l'instant même où la porte se referma sur le professeur de métamorphose, Draco plia son journal et sortit sa baguette magique.

« _Collaporta_ ! » dit-il en pointant la porte.

Il y eu un minuscule déclic. Hermione se leva et contre toute attente s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Draco Malfoy.

« Mais que faîtes vous miss. Granger ? demanda-t-il amusé.

-Essayez de deviner Mr. Malfoy, répondit Hermione en lui donnant un baiser au coin des lèvres.

-Comment se sont passé tes vacances ?

-Bien, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme, tout à fait charmant.

-Intéressant… à quoi ressemble-t-il ?

-Grand, bond, yeux gris et fier Serpentard. »

Draco se pencha et embrassa Hermione en plein sur la bouche.

« Je crois que je le connais, lui susurra-t-il.

-Mieux que tu ne le croies », lui rétorqua Hermione.

Et cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui l'embrassa.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer:** _Si Harry Potter m'appartenais, Sirius aurait dévergonder notre Survivant...  
_

* * *

**Raison D'Aimer, Raison De Vivre  
**

Chapitre 2 : Où même mort Salazar Serpentard effectuera une bonne action

*2 mois plus tôt*

Hermione Granger. Élève studieuse, première de sa promotion, bien qu'elle soit née de parents moldus, et connue pour être la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley mais la particularité de cette élève était la lecture. En effet Hermione Granger vouait un véritable culte aux livres, des petits comme des gros, des inutiles aux utiles, des vieux aux récents. C'était donc cette soif de lecture qui avait poussé la jeune fille à se balader, seule, en pleine nuit, dans l'Allée des Embrumes à la recherche du fameux livre de « _L'histoire de Poudlard, vu par Salazar Serpentard_ ». Malheureusement elle ne l'avait pas trouvé et elle marchait d'un pas vif pour rejoindre le chemin de Traverse.

Elle pouvait voir les lampadaires diffuser une lumière rassurante quand soudain un éclair rouge percuta une poubelle non loin d'elle. Hermione sursauta et sortit sa baguette magique. En théorie elle aurait dut s'enfuir à toute vitesse ou encore appeler du renfort mais après avoir monté une organisation secrète de défense en cinquième année toutes options de fuite lui étaient exclues. Rassemblant son courage, qui faisait d'elle une Gryffondor, Hermione emprunta la ruelle adjacente. En moins d'une minute elle déboucha sur une grande place, mal entretenue mais le plus surprenant à par les pavées qui n'étaient pas alignés, c'était que deux homme se livraient un combat acharné. Des jets de lumière multicolores volaient de partout, donnant à la place un aspect surnaturel. Hermione maudit intérieurement son stupide courage qui l'avait mené à assister à ce qui semblait être un simple règlement de compte. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'ils avaient une spectatrice. L'un deux portait un longue cape noir par-dessus sa robe de sorcier et un large capuchon empêchait de discerner son visage. Tandis que l'autre était grand, vieux et chauve.

« _Petrificus Totalus_ ! »

Le chauve évita de justesse le sort, il se retourna vers son adversaire.

« Sectumsempra ! »

Du sang jaillit du visage et de la poitrine de l'encapuchonné, son corps fut prit de convulsions puis bascula en arrière faisant glisser sa capuche dévoilant des cheveux blonds. Le chauve s'approcha de lui et pointa sa baguette, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

« _Avada Ked_…

-_STUPEFIX_ ! » cria Hermione à plein poumons.

L'éclair rouge frappa le chauve dans le dos, juste au niveau de la deuxième vertèbre, et il s'effondra. La jeune fille se précipita vers le blessé. Son visage était couvert d'entailles, et sa robe de sorcier était déchirée superficiellement. Elle se mordit les lèvres et lança le seul sort de guérison qu'elle connaissait. Le sang cessa de couler mais les blessures ne se refermèrent pas. Elle saisit la main du jeune homme et transplana.

Durant trois jours et trois nuits Hermione veilla coute que coute sur Draco Malfoy, car il se trouvait que c'était lui le fameux blessé. Hermione avait du fausser compagnie à ses parents prétextant son besoin d'aller à Paris quelque temps. Par chance sa famille possédait un appartement dans le XVIème et donc elle pouvait y vivre. Si un jour on avait dit à Hermione Granger qu'elle sauvera Draco Malfoy d'un sorcier chauve et qu'en plus elle se retrouverait à le soigner, elle aurait surement mangé sa baguette. Quoi qu'il en soit c'était presque avec soulagement qu'elle changeait une dernière fois les bandages du Serpentard, vu que ses plaies avaient quasiment disparues. Hermione se délectait d'avance de pouvoir flâner dans Paris sans que ses pensés ne soient tournés vers la santé de Malfoy.

Lorsque Draco Malfoy ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois en trois jours, ce fut pour les refermer illico. Les rayons de soleil qui pénétraient dans la pièce étaient trop forts à son goût. Tout en gardant les yeux clos, il se massa les tempes pour apaiser le mal de tête qu'il sentait venir. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux. Cette fois-ci la lumière lui parut moins vive mais c'était pour une tout autre raison qu'il fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Rien ne lui était familier, qui se soit les peintures accrochées aux murs, le mobilier du XVIIème siècle, ou même les photos inanimées… Il jeta sa couverture sur le tapis, bondit hors du lit et s'empara du premier cadre photo qui se trouvait sur la commode. Draco eut beau le secouer, énergiquement, dans tous les sens la photo ne changea pas. Les personnages restaient toujours dans la même position, figés pour l'éternité. Il reposa le cadre et essaya d'assimiler le fait qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit où les habitants ne possédaient pas de pouvoir magique.

-Des moldus, se murmura-t-il.

Paniqué, Draco se mit à retourner toute la chambre à la recherche de l'un de ses biens les plus précieux, sa baguette magique. Malheureusement il ne la trouva pas ce qui augmenta le malaise qu'il éprouvait. Prudemment il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans un couloir où bizarrement flottaient des bougies à la manière du plafond magique de la grande salle à Poudlard. Finalement il se dit qu'il avait peut-être affaire à des sorciers et il regrettait de ne pas être en mesure de se défendre. Il s'aventura lentement faisant attention de ne pas percuter le moindre objet. Il finit par arriver dans ce qui lui semblait être le salon et il remarqua une jeune fille assise dans un canapé couleur cyan occupée à regarder une espèce de boite diffusant des images.

Draco prit son élan et sauta littéralement sur la jeune fille, qui n'était autre qu'Hermione. Ils roulèrent sur le précieux tapis persan de la famille Granger et allèrent heurter la vitre de la baie vitrée. Draco sentit les ongles d'Hermione s'enfoncer dans son bras, il réussit à se relever et sans aucune manière s'assit sur elle lui emprisonnant les mains au passage. Bien entendu le jeune Malfoy n'eut aucun mal à réussir son opération étant plus muscler que la Gryffondor mais celle-ci était pleine de ressources et il l'apprit à ses dépends quand elle lui donna un bon coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe. Draco étouffa un juron, lâcha prise et bascula sur le dos. Hermione se releva et sortit sa baguette magique. Il voulut s'en emparer mais vive comme l'éclair elle prononça un sortilège informulé. Draco se sentit attirer vers le haut, son pied gauche s'éleva brutalement et la seconde d'après il se retrouva la tête en bas, non sans que celle-ci ait heurté le sol.

« Imbécile », l'insulta Hermione.

A demi-conscient Draco regarda la jeune fille qu'il venait d'agresser, des yeux chocolat réduit en deux fentes furieuse, ses cheveux bruns indomptables retombaient de façon désordonné sur son visage et sa bouche affichait une moue moqueuse, mais même sans l'avoir vu il l'aurait reconnu entre mille à cause du ton hargneux qu'elle employait.

« Granger ?

-En personne. »

Le blond crut à une mauvaise blague mais il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne rêvait pas à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait au crâne.

« Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que je fou ici avec toi ? explosa-t-il.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas sauté dessus j'aurai eu largement le temps de t'expliquer ! » cria en retour Hermione.

Draco refusait catégoriquement de lui donner raison car il savait pertinemment qu'il avait mal agit mais il préférait demeurer toute sa vie la tête en bas plutôt que de lui avouer.

« Libère-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

-Sur un autre ton Malfoy…

-Dépêche-toi !

-Très bien, continues à me donner des ordres, ce n'est pas moi qui me retrouve la tête en bas. »

Pour donner plus d'impact à ses paroles, elle lui tourna le dos et repartit s'assoir sur le canapé où elle était quelques instants plus tôt.

« Granger ! » gronda Draco.

Mais Hermione fit la sourde oreille et alla même jusqu'à augmenter le son du téléviseur. Durant cinq minutes le blond se débattit comme un forcené pour se libérer, sans aucun résultat. Il jeta un regard à la jeune fille qui le retenait prisonnier, comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir sa baguette. Draco retourna rapidement le problème dans sa tête, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution et pour cela il devait mettre sa fierté de coté.

« Libère-moi… »

Aucune réaction.

« …S'il te plait… »

Froissement de tissu.

« …Hermione. »

La baguette de la Gryffondor se stoppa en plein mouvement et lentement elle pivota vers Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

Le blond claqua sèchement sa langue contre son palais mais consentit à lui répondre.

« Je viens de te demander de me libérer… poliment.

-J'avais remarqué, merci. Mais ma question se portait sur le fait de comment tu m'avais appelé à l'instant.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'appelles ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis sans ouvrir la bouche abaissa, rageusement, sa baguette. Lentement Draco tourna sur lui-même et ses pieds finirent par toucher le sol. Il remercia silencieusement ses dures années d'entrainement de Quidditch où il avait apprit à rester durant plusieurs minutes la tête en bas. Se remettant tranquillement de ses émotions Draco marcha d'un pas maîtrisé jusqu'au canapé et s'assit à coté d'Hermione. Il remarqua qu'un bout de bois était posé sur la table basse, il reconnu sans peine sa baguette magique. Il s'en empara et savoura le fait d'être en mesure de se défendre.

« Merci Granger », murmura-t-il.

Hermione sentit son sang ne fait qu'un tour et elle son tourna vers lui le visage emprunt de colère.

« Allons bon ! On est repartit pour s'appeler par nos noms de familles ? J'ai parfaitement entendu comment tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure ! Tu as dit Hermione ! Ça t'écorcherai la bouche de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Peut-être voudrais-tu que je t'aide à le prononcer ? Her-mi-one ! Ce n'est pas compliqué ? Franchement Malfoy…

-Draco, coupa-t-il.

-Quoi ?

- Ça t'écorcherai la bouche de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Peut-être voudrais-tu que je t'aide à le prononcer ? Dra-co ! Ce n'est pas compliqué ? plaisanta le jeune homme en imitant la voix haut perchée d'Hermione.

-Si c'était sensé être moi, je t'assure que ce n'était pas drôle.

-Bien sur que si ! Simplement tu n'aimes pas qu'on se moque de toi.

-Parce que toi oui ? »

Draco et Hermione s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, c'était le Serpentard contre la Gryffondor, le serpent contre la lionne, le sang-pur contre la sang-de-bourbe, les yeux gris acier contre les yeux chocolat, le froid contre le chaud, la tristesse contre la joie, la mort contre la vie, un combat ancestral. Mais leurs lèvres, contre toute attente, s'étirèrent en un sourire, un sourire franc, le premier qu'ils échangeaient en six ans.

« Bon je suppose que tu demandes comment tu as atterrit chez moi ?

-Evidemment ! »

Alors Hermione lui raconta tout, elle lui expliqua comment un livre écrit par Salazar Serpentard l'avait conduit jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes. Comment un sort dévié avait percuté une poubelle l'emmenant jusqu'à assister à un duel. Comment un maléfice l'avait poussé à le soigner. Bizarrement Draco ne se souvenait pas d'avoir combattu quelqu'un, même si au fond de sa mémoire, il voyait quelque flash mais rien de concluant. Ce qui le surprenait le plus c'était qu'Hermione lui ai sauvé la vie, alors que pendant des années ils s'étaient méprisés. Il ne la comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi ? demanda finalement Draco.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?

-C'est évident, lui répondit Hermione.

-Non ça ne l'est pas ! Tu m'as sauvé, alors que pendant six ans je ne fais que te haïr, pendant six ans je t'ai traité comme si tu étais inférieur à moi, pendant six ans…

-Nous n'avons fait que nous détester, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour assister à ta mort sans rien faire, je ne suis pas mauvaise à ce point. »

Draco médita sur les dernières paroles qu'Hermione venait de prononcer. Il lui devait une fière chandelle et quitte à bafouer le nom des Malfoy il ferait tout pour rembourser la dette qu'il lui devait.

« Que fais-tu pendant les vacances ? »

Cette question prit Hermione au dépourvu.

« A vrai dire je comptais… passer un mois… à… me balader dans Paris, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Je suppose que tu ne connais pas de quartier sorcier ?

-Pas du tout.

-Voila ce que je te propose, je te sers de guide dans le monde des sorciers et toi en échange je te suivrai dans n'importe quel quartier moldu, sans broncher.

-Tu ne tiendras pas deux minutes avec moi… Draco.

-Tu veux parier… Hermione ? »

Et avec un air de défis dans les yeux elle lui serra la main qu'il lui tendait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione refermait doucement la porte de sa chambre, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Draco. Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait devant sa coiffeuse, dans l'idée de démêler la crinière épaisse qui lui servait de cheveux, elle se mit à rire. Elle était prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable qui ne dura à peine une minute mais qui fut amplement suffisant pour enlever la tension qu'elle ressentait. Draco était en vie et cela grâce à elle. C'était à peine croyable. Elle reposa soigneusement son peigne et observa son reflet dans la glace. Bien qu'elle venait de faire l'effort de démêler un tant soit peu, ses cheveux avaient gardés leur aspect broussailleux, sous ses magnifiques yeux couleur chocolat se trouvaient de grands cernes violets et le tout était rehaussé par la pâleur de son visage. On aurait facilement put croire qu'elle souffrait d'une quelconque maladie. Découragée, Hermione s'étira, tituba jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber dessus mais au lieu que sa tête atterrisse sur un de ses coussin moelleux, elle rencontra une surface dure. Elle se retourna et trouva un bien étrange paquet posé sur son oreiller. Le paquet était rectangulaire et parfaitement bien emballé dans un papier couleur doré. Hermione défit l'emballage et se retrouva avec un livre dans les mains. La couverture était composé d'une multitude d'écailles vertes foncées, elle la caressa longuement et elle dut retenir un cri d'effroi quand un œil reptilien apparut, de même quand des lettres argentées se mirent à former le titre du livre : « _L'histoire de Poudlard, vu par Salazar Serpentard_ ». Hermione sourit, elle savait qui lui avait offert ce livre. Ce la ne pouvait être que Draco, il avait du rentrer chez lui pour aller chercher ses affaires, de plus elle lui avait parlé de ce livre. Malgré l'heure tardive, malgré la fatigue, malgré le programme chargé qui l'attendait demain, Hermione Granger n'y résista pas et se plongea dans sa passion, la lecture.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer:** _Si Harry Potter m'appartenais, je serai mariée avec Severus Rogue et Draco Malfoy serait mon amant...  
_

* * *

**Raison D'Aimer, Raison De Vivre**

Chapitre 3 : Où le plus beau des cadeaux c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour

*1 mois et demi plus tôt*

Draco Malfoy. Élève studieux, classé dans les dix meilleurs étudiants de sa promotion. Né dans une famille se qualifiant de sang-pur et unique héritier de la fortune Malfoy-Black. Connu pour être considéré comme le prince des Serpentard, il était l'élève favori du redouté professeur de potions et le passe temps préféré de cet adolescent était d'embêter les autres. En effet Draco prenait un malin plaisir à faire des méchancetés aux autres élèves, en compagnie de ses amis d'enfance Blaise Zabini, Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Mais actuellement son principal passe temps constituait à se balader dans les rues moldus de Paris avec Hermione Granger.

« Draco, viens voir ! » l'appela-t-elle.

Ravalant ses sombres pensés, il la rejoignit d'un pas nonchalant. Hermione était occupée à admirer la vitrine d'un antiquaire où un nombre incalculable de babioles étaient exposées. Le jeune homme soupira, il se demandait quel livre Hermione avait trouvé digne d'intérêt pour les obliger à s'arrêter. Habituellement, il aurait trouvé cela agaçant d'aller de boutique en boutique mais bizarrement il ne s'en plaignait pas. Cela devait bien faire deux semaines qu'il passait ses journées à faire ce qu'il redoutait tant et la seule chose qui pouvait l'agacer s'avérait être le fait qu'Hermione puisse délaisser le livre qu'il lui avait offert au profit d'un auteur moldu. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à offrir ce fameux bouquin écrit par Salazar. Draco soupira de nouveau, sa vie avait prit un chemin tellement étrange ses dernièrs temps, qu'il s'étonnait encore de se souvenir de son propre nom.

« C'est joli, non ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Un livre n'est pas fait pour être « joli », lui répondit Draco, toujours dans ses réflexions.

-Si tu prenais la peine de regarder, tu verrais qu'il ne s'agit nullement d'un livre, Malfoy. »

Draco sourit. Depuis qu'il faisait l'effort de s'appeler par leur prénom Hermione ne l'avait appelé que par deux fois par son nom de famille. Quel progrès. Sentant que l'humeur de la jeune fille ne dépendait que de lui, il regarda ce qu'elle désirait tant lui montrer. Il s'agissait d'un collier, avec une longue chaine en argent et un pendentif vert émeraude.

« Depuis quand qualifies-tu les couleurs verte et argent de « jolies » ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, je trouve simplement que c'est un beau collier.

-Magnifique. Mais pas du tout le style Gryffondor.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'énerves. »

Hermione s'éloigna brusquement de la vitrine et tourna les talons. Draco sut qu'il était allé trop loin et il se dépêcha de rattraper la jeune fille. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ecoute je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal.

-Oh mais c'est tout à fait normal, répondit Hermione d'un ton cassant.

-Explique-toi.

-Tu agis comme un Serpentard face à une Gryffondor !

-Mais c'est exactement ce que nous sommes.

-Faux ! C'est la où tu te trompes Draco, avant tout nous sommes des êtres-humains, des adolescents. A Poudlard on est rangé par maison, on ne fréquente que ceux qui rentrent dans notre catégorie, parfois même on en juge certain à cause de leur rang, de leur sang, de leur origine, de leur famille et on se met à les insulter, à les détester pour des raisons qu'on ignore. On suit les règles de gens qui, eux-mêmes, ne savent pas pourquoi ils agissent ainsi et quand on leur fait la remarque ils en rient en appelant ça la « tradition ». Il n'y a plus de place au libre-arbitre. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne peuvent être ami sans se faire rejeter par ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leurs amis ! Alors maintenant explique moi en quoi ça fait de moi une Serpentard de mettre un simple collier vert ? Si demain tu décidais de porter une robe de sorcier rouge et or, cela ferait-il de toi un Gryffondor ? »

Draco recula, comme ci Hermione venait de proférer les pires aberrations du monde. Ces paroles sonnaient étrangement dans son esprit tant elles étaient vrai. Elle avait raison, ils agissaient comme des moutons en suivant des traditions dénuées de bon sens. Il remit de l'ordre dans sa tête et se forgea un visage rassurant avec un de ses fameux sourires en coin.

« Je ne pense pas que j'enfilerai une robe de sorcier rouge demain, si c'est le cas prévient Ste Mangouste de me réserver leur meilleur lit, plaisanta Draco.

-Tu ne comprends rien », soupira Hermione en lui tournant de nouveau le dos.

Une fois encore Draco la rattrapa mais par le poignet cette fois-ci, le contact de leur deux peaux les firent tressaillir cependant ils ne le brisèrent pas.

« Tu sais je suis d'accord avec toi, continua le jeune homme.

-Tu m'en vois ravie, railla la jeune fille.

-Oui… ce collier est magnifique. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et Draco sut qu'elle l'avait comprise. Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de la brune.

« Rentrons, je commence à en avoir ma claque de ses moldus, murmura-t-il.

-Je pensais que tu ne devais pas te plaindre, rigola la Gryffondor.

-« Broncher ». J'avais employé le mot « broncher ».

-C'est exactement la même chose ! Mais… »

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester d'avantage qu'il transplana emmenant Hermione avec lui en augmentant la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses épaules.

Le trente et un juillet arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Elle contempla son visage dans la glace, elle avait bien meilleur mine : ses joues avaient reprit des couleurs, ses cernes avaient quasiment disparus, et le pli sur son front, qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'elle avait des envies de meurtre sur Ron, n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Tout cela aurait dut l'enchanter mais cela ne faisait que l'irriter d'avantage car elle avait beau avoir tout essayé pour les camoufler, ses cheveux prenaient leur pied à demeurer indomptable. Hermione passa, rageusement, sa brosse dans sa touffe. Elle voulait paraitre jolie, elle voulait rivaliser avec la beauté discrète de Luna, elle voulait être comparée à la magnificence de Ginny, elle voulait sublimer sa mère, et elle ne voulait pas casser sa brosse. Malheureusement celle-ci avait rencontré un gros nœud et avait cédée. Hermione sortit sa baguette et répara son accessoire. Se sentant à deux doigts de perdre son calme, elle noua ses cheveux dans un chignon compliqué et peu élégant, puis elle mit une touche modéré de maquillage.

Hermione retrouva Draco, nonchalamment couché sur le canapé du salon, un livre devant les yeux. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en observant la jeune fille. Il faut dire qu'Hermione avait choisit de le provoquer délibérément en portant une superbe robe ballon d'un vert profond au décolleté carré, laissant voir sa gorge nue. Mais ce n'était pas la robe qui le faisait sourciller.

« Intéressant, dit Draco.

-Hum ? répondit distraitement Hermione en rangeant son sac à main.

-Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que… euh… osé.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

Hermione affichait une mine perplexe craquelant partialement le masque de sérénité qu'elle comptait montrer pendant la soirée. Elle se doutait que si quelque chose ne plaisait pas à Draco il ferait tout pour lui faire remarque subtilement.

« As-tu l'intention de te recoiffer ? demanda finalement le blond.

-Me recoiffer ? » siffla Hermione.

Si maintenant elle ne perdait pas son sang-froid, cela relèverait d'un digne miracle moldu. Hermione lâcha un soupire, elle ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête, et ouvrit les yeux. Elle balaya la table d'un regard, jonché d'objets qui auraient dut intriguer plus d'une personne normal, des grimoires de potion, de sortilège, de métamorphose, d'un chaudron miniature, de multiple fioles et d'un étrange coffret en velours. L'objet était totalement décaler par rapport au reste. Hermione s'en empara.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Draco leva à peine les yeux de son livre.

« C'est pour toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Ne t'en fait pas Hermione, il ne s'agit que d'une simple babiole. »

La jeune fille parut surprise mais elle ne le montra pas. D'un geste brusque elle ouvrit le coffret qui lui échappa des mains comme-ci il l'avait brulé. Il serait surement tombé si Draco n'avait pas sortit se baguette et lancé un _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_. Le jeune homme se leva et prit le coffret.

« Si j'avais sut je ne te l'aurai pas offert, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu es complètement fou ? Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

-Hé, tu n'imagines pas tout le mal que j'ai eu pour échanger mes Gallions contre de l'argent moldu. Tu aurais rit si tu avais vu la tête du vendeur quand j'ai étalé mes billets sur son comptoir…

-Combien ?

-Trois fois rien… une broutille…

-Combien !

-Deux mille… »

Le coup partit. Hermione l'avait giflé, rien de bien méchant, juste assez pour évacuer la colère qu'elle sentait monter. En fin de compte le miracle n'aurait pas lieu, elle avait perdu son sang-froid. Elle regarda la joue de Draco, elle était légèrement rouge. Bien que la marque fût petite cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être parfaitement visible sur la peau blanche de Draco.

« Suis-je sensé répliquer ou dire simplement… « aie » ? demanda Draco la voix chargé d'ironie.

-Pardonne-moi ! s'exclama Hermione, totalement paniquée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… Je suis…

-C'est bon. Tu m'as déjà mit une droite en troisième année alors crois moi, cette gifle c'était une bagatelle à coté.

-J'ai besoin de m'asseoir. »

Hermione tituba jusqu'au canapé où elle s'y laissa tomber très lasse. Elle se demanda où la journée, qui avait pourtant bien commencé, avait échappé à son contrôle. Draco s'installa à ses côtés et posa maladroitement sa main sur son épaule.

« Je peux le rapporter si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

-Combien de film moldu as-tu regardé récemment Draco ?

-Pas mal. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de continuer de croire qu'il t'irait bien.

-Prouve-le. »

Les doigts agiles de Draco survolèrent à peine le cou d'Hermione ce qui ne la retint pas de frissonner agréablement à ce contact. Elle sentait le métal froid sur sa peau et elle ressentait le poids de l'émeraude au creux de sa gorge. Elle se posta devant le miroir qui ornait le mur et se sentit fière de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait put rien faire pour sa coiffure et cessa de se torturer inutilement l'esprit. D'ailleurs elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le bijou. Alors elle attrapa la pince qui retenait ses cheveux et les laissa tomber sur ses épaules. Draco en profita pour murmurer un sort et la touffe d'Hermione se modifia progressivement ne laissant place à des boucles soyeuses plus ou moins ordonné.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Un simple sort que j'ai lu il y a pas mal de temps, dit-il. Quand même tu aurais dut obtenir comme résultat des cheveux raides mais je suppose avec la masse que tu as… eh bien c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire.

-Merci Draco !

-Comparé au prix d'une vie ce n'est rien. »

Alors prise d'une pulsion inconnue Hermione se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa derechef sur la joue qu'elle avait frappée un peu plus tôt. Et avant de lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit, elle ramassa ses affaires, sortit de la maison et transplana le cadeau d'Harry dans les mains.

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra chez elle, elle ne fut à moitié surprise de voir Draco endormit sur le canapé, la télécommande dans la main et la télévision allumée diffusant des infos. La jeune fille grimaça, elle enleva ses chaussures à talon haut, retira son collier ainsi que ses boucles d'oreille puis elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Draco se réveilla d'un bond, il regarda autour de lui et inévitablement il vit la Gryffondor.

« Hermione… »

Il fut prit d'un brusque élan d'affection, elle avait l'air si fragile, si vulnérable. Draco se leva et maladroitement il la serra dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à agir et pour être franc il s'en fichait royalement. Hermione avait réussi à briser une à une les barrières qui lui empoisonnait le cœur, rien que par sa présence, son rire, ses mimiques, ses crises de colère, ses repas qui sentait le brûlés, sa passion des livres, sa tolérance. Bien entendu il restait encore du travail mais les résultats étaient déjà là. Draco entendit Hermione renifler. Elle allait craquer.

« Tu peux y aller je n'aime pas cette chemise de toute façon.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, répliqua mollement Hermione. Moi je trouve qu'elle te va très bien.

-Je trouve aussi. »

La jeune fille étouffa un rire puis se dégagea légèrement de son étreinte.

« Comment c'était ? murmura Draco. Les moldus ont parlé d'un départ de feu inexpliqué.

-Les Mangemorts ne savent pas exactement où se trouve le Terrier, alors ils ont mit le feu à l'aveuglette… »

La voix d'Hermione mourut et elle fut prise d'un violent tremblement. Elle avait faillit mourir tout à l'heure. Instinctivement Draco lui caressa le dos, la Gryffondor ne broncha pas, ce geste était rassurant.

« N'ai pas peur, tant que je serai la il ne t'arrivera rien Hermione. »

La jeune fille le crut et laissa aller sa tête sur son épaule, rassurée.

Epuisés, ils tombèrent dans l'herbe jaunit de ce mois d'aout, le souffle court. Hermione jeta le plus loin possible l'instrument de sa torture.

« Je déteste voler, se plaignit-elle.

-Ma foi je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien, dit Draco en dissimulant un sourire.

-Arrête tes salades ! »

Hermione lui donna une gentille bourrade dans l'épaule et ils se mirent à rire. Depuis la fameuse nuit de l'attaque du Terrier, les deux adolescents c'étaient drôlement rapprochés, multipliant les contacts physique, pouvant aller des chatouilles jusqu'au décoiffage intensif des cheveux, ce que Draco détestait par-dessus tout. A partir de cette nuit-là ils étaient rentrés à Londres, vivant dans la demeure familiale des Granger. Hermione avait envoyé ses parents en Australie leur modifiant leurs souvenirs par précautions. Draco se tourna vers Hermione, elle semblait regarder les nuages, alors prit d'un accès de plaisanterie il bascula sur elle. La jeune fille se mit à rire. Le Serpentard se retrouva à califourchon sur elle.

« Oups… quelle situation extrêmement embarrassante, dit-il d'un air faussement désolé.

-Tu crois ? »

Et Draco ne contrôla plus rien, ni son corps, ni son visage, ni ses lèvres qui se posèrent doucement sur celles d'Hermione. Sa raison lui disait de se relever et de lui demander pardon mais son cœur, qui tambourinait incroyablement fort dans sa poitrine, lui ordonnait de rester la. Une des barrières venait encore de céder, l'envahissant d'un sentiment à la fois inconnu et étrangement familier. A quoi bon se leurrer ? Il la désirait, dans le bon sens du terme. Tout avait commencé quand il lui avait offert ce stupide livre, à ce moment là il avait désiré lui faire plaisir et maintenant il désirait la rendre heureuse. Il devait bien se l'admettre, il avait été idiot de croire qu'en passant deux mois en compagnie d'Hermione ne le changerait pas. Elle était si vivante, si drôle, si passionnée par la lecture, il adorait la voir froncer les sourcils quand elle se concentrait sur un manuel, la manière dont ses yeux chocolat lançaient des éclaires quand il faisait un commentaire sur ses maladresse en cuisine. Mais par-dessus tout il aimait passer du temps avec elle et il tenait à elle.

Hermione ne s'y opposa pas, mieux elle approfondit le baiser. Bien qu'elle fût relativement limitée sur le sujet, elle devait reconnaitre que Draco s'y connaissait particulièrement bien. Elle sentit sa langue titiller la sienne. C'était agréable. Alors elle perdit le sens des réalités. Elle n'était sur que de quelques petites choses : premièrement elle croyait en Draco, deuxièmement elle voulait lui accorder une chance, il faut dire que sa seule relation s'était soldée par une lourde humiliation et ce n'était rien à coté de la présence quasi quotidienne de Ron, troisièmement elle voulait être aimée et elle voulait aimer. De toute façon même si elle l'aurait voulu, et ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne pouvait reculer. Dès le début elle s'était sentit attiré par Draco, il avait ce petit quelque chose, ses grands yeux bleu-gris, ses lèvres qui se dessinaient en un sourire à la fois sexy et charmeur, ses cheveux blond platine qu'il passait des heures à coiffer pour leur donner leur petit air si parfaitement négligé, bref tout ça le rendait plus qu'attirant sans parler des petites attentions qu'il lui faisait. Elle tenait à lui.

Draco laissa sa main dériver dans la masse bouclée des cheveux d'Hermione, avant que celle-ci, légèrement agacée, lui attrape et la serra fort. Alors qu'il la lui caressait Draco songea qu'un bijou, comme un bracelet ou une bague, irait bien à la main de la Gryffondor.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer:** _Si Harry Potter m'appartenais, Dumbledore danserait avec Lupin dans les bois à chaque pleine lune...  
_

* * *

**Raison D'Aimer, Raison De Vivre**

Chapitre 4 : Où prendre le Poudlard Express s'avère ne pas être une activité de tout repos

Hermione était aux anges. Elle ne trouvait rien de plus agréable que de lire tranquillement appuyée contre le torse de Draco. Bien que cela rentrait en seconde place quand ils s'embrassaient mais la elle n'avait rien trouvé de plus romantique. Il faut dire que selon les critères, Hermione était le genre de jeune fille à être ridiculement fleur bleue. C'était pourquoi elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir attrapé Draco dans ses filets. Un sourire plus que satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? lui demanda Draco qui l'observait depuis un petit moment.

-Pour rien de spécial, j'étais juste en train de me dire que vu le temps qu'on passe ensemble, Harry et Ron doivent s'imaginer que nous sommes sur le point de nous entre-tuer.

-Pas faux. Je te propose que nous leur donnons tord. »

Sur ce il fit habillement pivoter le visage d'Hermione vers le sien et le plus simplement du monde il l'embrassa. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Draco multipliait les réactions spontanées et il ne s'en lassait pas.

On frappa trois fois à la porte, trois coups énergiques, trois coups bien distincts. Hermione se détacha rapidement des lèvres de Draco, et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette d'en face, remettant un semblant d'ordre dans sa tenue. Quant à Draco, celui-ci se leva et d'un simple moulinet de sa main, armée de sa baguette déverrouilla la porte. Un homme, qui leur était totalement inconnu, se tenait derrière. Il n'était pas particulièrement grand, il possédait un visage anguleux, des yeux noirs fuyants et des cheveux roux sales. Draco tiqua. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait hérité de son père c'était de cette manie de se méfier des personnes rousses. Ce qu'il faisait toujours contre les Weasley. Revenant au présent, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce type, de plus il se demandait où était passé la vieille dame qui distribuait les bonbons. Car le rouquin qui se tenait devant lui avait son chariot de friandises.

« Oui ? demanda Draco, le plus poliment possible.

-Pâte à citrouille, chocogrenouille, sorbet glacé, j'ai tout ce qu'il te plait, dit le rouquin d'une voix monotone en essayant de reprendre le refrain enjoué de la vendeuse habituelle.

-Comme ça donne envie, railla Hermione tout en griffonnant sur un parchemin.

-Tu veux quelque chose ma jolie ? »

Hermione lui répondit par une grimace forcée.

« Bon je crois qu'elle vous a donné sa réponse, de mon coté je ne veux rien. Alors voici pour vous, dit Draco en lui donnant quelques pièces de bronze.

-Merci. Tenez la maison m'a dit de vous donnez ses boissons. »

L'homme repartit en sifflotant poussant son chariot avec lui. Draco referma bruyamment la porte, toujours en lui jetant un sort.

« Quel homme charmant, commenta Hermione.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, tu en veux ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant une Bièraubeurre.

-Surtout pas, je te rappelle que c'est strictement interdit dans le règlement.

-Au diable le règlement, cela ne m'empêchera pas de les revendre à des premières années. »

Hermione eut une expression horrifiée.

« Bon d'accord uniquement aux deuxièmes années, continua Draco.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?

-Disons que ce que tu ignores ne peux pas te faire de mal. »

Hermione, exaspérée, leva les yeux au ciel.

Durant les dix minutes qui suivirent Hermione et Draco passèrent un moment à mettre au point leur emploi du temps respectifs pour le partage des rondes avec les autres préfets. Draco avait fait en sorte d'obtenir le plus de ronde en commun avec Hermione durant le mois. Il devait aussi prendre en compte l'organisation des entrainements de Quidditch des Serpentards vu qu'il venait d'être nommé capitaine de l'équipe. Alors qu'il cherchait une date pour les sélections et qu'Hermione apprenait scrupuleusement son emploi du temps, le train s'arrêta brusquement dans un grincement sinistre et les lumières s'éteignirent.

« Déjà arrivé ? demanda Draco mi-surprit mi-ironique.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, répliqua Hermione.

- Alors explique-moi ce que nous faisons arrêter ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

-Bàh faut croire que finalement tu n'as pas réponse à tout. »

Hermione ébouriffa les précieux cheveux blonds, si durement coiffé de Draco.

« Hé ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Oh comme c'est adorable, monsieur Malfoy ne supporte pas qu'on lui touche les cheveux, taquina Hermione.

-C'est bon tu as gagné, dit Draco en se recoiffant rapidement en se servant de la fenêtre pour voir son reflet. Allons voir McGonagall. »

D'un geste brusque Draco ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment. Le couloir était désert, pas un bruit ne filtrait, les lampes demeuraient éteintes, seule la lune diffusait un peu de lumière. Hermione fronça les sourcils tandis que Draco prenait la parole.

« Bon vu qu'il y a des chances qu'on ne puisse plus se parler en priver, tu ne m'en voudras pas si…

-Si quoi ? »

Draco ne se perdit pas en paroles inutiles préférant passer l'acte, il l'embrassa.

« Allons-y. »

Baguette à la main, les deux préfets en chef avançaient prudemment dans le couloir obscur. Draco avait essayé d'ouvrir d'autres compartiments mais que se soit par la force physique ou pour la magie la porte demeurait close. N'ayant plus d'autre que choix que de tenter de rejoindre le compartiment des professeurs, ils marchaient droit devant eux. Hermione avait du mal à garder son calme, elle sentait son cœur tambouriner fortement dans poitrine. Elle ne l'avouerait surement jamais à voix haute mais si Draco ne se tenait pas à ses cotés elle aurait eu toutes les chances de tomber dans les pommes. Alors que les deux adolescents avançaient silencieusement ils trouvèrent l'une des portes du train qui donnant accès dehors était grande ouverte.

« Draco, je crois… non je suis sur d'avoir vu quelque chose, là-bas », dit Hermione d'une voix chevrotante.

Le jeune homme se retourna et scruta attentivement dans la direction que la Gryffondor lui indiquait.

« Je ne vois rien… »

Soudain une brume blanche s'engouffra dans le wagon, Hermione recula vivement tandis que Draco l'a rejoignait en reculant plus doucement. Alors ils apparurent, vêtus de leurs longues capes noires, la tête encapuchonnée, leurs mains décharnées les désignèrent. Des Détraqueurs. Hermione fut prise de violentes nausées, elle se plia en deux, le souffle court.

« Non, Hermione pas maintenant », jura Draco en se précipitant vers elle.

La Gryffondor eut l'impression que son estomac se retournait, elle avait la sensation que ses yeux lui brûlaient et sa bouche fut envahit du goût désagréable des larmes. Elle se souvenait d'avoir pleuré pour la mort de Cedric Diggory, d'avoir pleuré quand elle avait vu Ron embrasser Lavande, d'avoir pleuré quand Viktor Krum l'avait blessé, d'avoir pleuré quand elle avait surprit sa mère avec un autre homme. Elle ressentait de la tristesse.

« Non ne pleurs pas, tu n'es pas seule… Je suis là ! Hermione je suis là ! » clama Draco.

Il la secoua énergiquement et Hermione entre-aperçu celui qu'elle qualifiait comme son rayon de soleil, sa bouée de sauvetage, son oxygène. Draco. Il y avait Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville et Ron aussi. Hermione sentit son cœur se gonfler.

« Ca va aller, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Je suis prête.

-Okay », dit Draco en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

Ils levèrent leurs baguettes vers les Détraqueurs.

« _Spero patronus_ ! »

Un grand dragon et un filet argentés apparurent et se précipitèrent sur les silhouettes encapuchonnées. Les Détraqueurs reculèrent à l'approche des créatures argentés, mais ne s'enfuirent pas. Hermione se concentra au maximum, refoulant le plus possible ses pensées négatives, et sa loutre apparut enfin, dans sa majestueuse fourrure argentée, elle chassa les Détraqueurs en se jetant sur eux et ceux-ci fuirent dans la nuit claire. Draco s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'enlaça.

« C'est fini », lui murmura-t-il.

Hermione laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule du Serpentard, elle se sentait fatiguée, pas seulement physiquement mais aussi moralement. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que de se souvenir de tous ses moments marquants de sa vie lui feraient aussi mal. Le plus étonnant fut que Draco n'ait même pas montré le moindre signe de panique.

« C'est étrange qu'ils soient si loin d'Azkaban, dit Draco, la sortant de ses pensées.

-Etrange oui… »

Hermione se remit plus ou moins bien de ses émotions et ce fut d'un pas décidé qu'elle et Draco pénétrèrent dans le compartiment des professeurs. Mais quel fut son choc de retrouver McGonagall, Rogue et Madame Pomfresh étendus par terre et visiblement inconscients.

« C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Ah ton avis tu crois qu'ils sont mort de peur à cause des Détraqueurs, dit Draco avec un sourire.

-Je crois que le moment est mal choisit pour faire de l'humour, Draco. Surtout que nous ignorons s'ils se réveilleront un jour.

-Ne te montres pas si coincée. »

Le visage d'Hermione se transforma en une mine scandalisée.

« Très bien je vais essayer quelque chose, déclara le blond, changeant de sujet par la même occasion.

-Tu comptes faire quoi au juste ? Les arroser ?

-Zut, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Il rigola de son propre jeu de mot tandis que le teint de la jeune fille virait au rouge écarlate.

« Vivement que nous nous voyons en public, comme ça je n'aurai pas besoin d'excuse pour te jeter un sort.

-Figure-toi que j'en meurs d'envie. »

Laissant leur discussion de coté Draco ferma les yeux et pointa sa baguette magique au plafond. Il inspira profondément puis ce mit à réciter d'un ton plat et laconique les paroles d'une formule qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Hermione ne prêta pas grande attention à ce que disait le Serpentard, il parlait beaucoup trop bas pour qu'elle comprenne quoi que se soit, néanmoins elle commença à remarquer quelque changement, la température avait augmenté. Soudain Rogue se releva en sursaut, d'abord désorienté il se tourna finalement vers les deux adolescents. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Draco qui continuait de murmurer.

« Baissez-moi cette baguette Mr. Malfoy, ordonna Rogue.

-Professeur, intervint Hermione, je crois que vous feriez mieux de le laisser finir.

-Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez miss. Granger !

-Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que c'est grâce à Malfoy que vous êtes sauf.

-Petite impertinente. »

Il y eu une grosse détonation, et les néons se remirent à diffuser leur lumière accueillante. Pendant ce temps McGonagall se redressa et leur jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et à son collègue.

« Eh bien miss. Granger, au lieu de rester là les bras ballants venez me donner un coup de main, dit le professeur de métamorphose.

-Bien sur. »

Draco rouvrit les yeux et baissa sa baguette. Il constata avec soulagement que son sort avait parfaitement fonctionné. Mais son répit fut de courte durée lorsqu'il croisa les yeux noirs de Rogue.

« Suivez-moi », dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le compartiment voisin et à peine Draco eut fermé la porte que Rogue se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous venez de faire ? lui demanda le professeur de potion de manière rhétorique.

-Je crois que je viens de vous sauver la vie, monsieur, répondit Draco en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi Draco. Utiliser un sortilège de haute magie noire n'est pas sans risque.

-Ne faîtes pas celui qui veut me donner des leçons, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, répliqua le blond en se libérant.

-Parfait, vous feriez mieux d'aller rejoindre vos camarades de Serpentard, et si jamais vous ressentez des migraines n'hésitez pas à me trouver, dit Rogue d'une voix plus calme.

-Je n'y manquerai pas ! »

Sur ce le jeune homme sortit, se mêlant à la foule d'élèves curieux.

Lorsque Draco rejoignit le compartiment des préfets, il trouva Hermione occupée à ranger ses affaires dans son sac tout en discutant avec Ginny.

« Attention, serpent dans la pièce, dit la rousse.

-Belette droit devant moi, dit Draco en guise de salut.

-Tiens, dit Hermione en lui tendant des feuilles de parchemins. Voici les horaires des rondes que nous avons établit, je te charge de te remettre les siennes à Parkinson, tu as aussi un mémo comprenant les différents mots de passes et la liste des élèves de premières années.

-Tu m'as mit le menu du banquet de ce soir comme je te l'ai demandé, ironisa Draco.

-C'est le même tous les ans. »

Hermione fit passer la bretelle de son sac, lourdement chargé, sur son épaule et elle et Ginny quittèrent le compartiment. Draco ramassa à son tour ses effets et rejoignit comme Rogue lui avait ordonné, ses charmants camarades de Serpentard.

Draco ne pouvait pas dire que les personnes avec qui il passait le trois quart de son année scolaire étaient digne d'intérêt. Son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, était sans nul doute doué au Quidditch mais gâchait son temps à courir après les filles au lieu de réviser. Crabbe et Goyle étaient les parfaits exemples des crétins finis, toujours prêt à persécuter des pauvres premières années. Puis il y avait Pansy Parkinson, le symbole même des brunes écervelées qui lui courraient après.

« C'est vrai que le laideron Granger était avec toi ? » demanda Pansy, une fois que Draco leur ai raconté toute l'histoire.

Draco serra les poings.

« Ouais, Granger était avec moi, du début jusqu'à la fin.

-Bàh le moins qu'on puisse te dire c'est merci vieux. Tu as sauvé la vie à la vieille McGonagall, plaisanta Blaise.

-Wow, après le sort que tu as lancé, je suis sur que tu ne saurais pas contre une petite récompense de ma part, minauda Pansy à son oreille.

-Je ne suis pas très en forme vois-tu, après le sort que j'ai lancé j'ai plutôt envie d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, répondit Draco en s'éloignant d'elle.

-Comme tu veux. »

Blaise ricana.

« Ah Pansy, grâce à toi j'ai déjà trouvé le titre du livre que j'écrirai en sortant de Poudlard « _Mille et une façon de se faire jeter par Draco Malfoy_ ».

-Si j'étais toi j'écrirai plutôt « _Moi, Blaise Zabini, comme j'ai réussi à me faire jeter par Millicent Bulstrode, la mocheté de mon école_ » ! »

Cette fois-ci se furent Crabbe et Goyle qui rirent.

« Gueule de bouledogue va !

-Faux jeton !

-Les enfants j'ai sommeil, alors fermez la jusqu'à notre arrivé à Poudlard », coupa Draco.


End file.
